


Swinging from the cocoon (our love)

by Sunnyqueen



Series: Let me take care of you [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Danny "Danno" Williams, Apologetic Steve McGarrett, Apologies, Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Comfort Food, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Injured Steve McGarrett, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Soft Danny "Danno" Williams, Soft Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett Needs a Hug, Swing Dancing, Taking care of Steve McGarrett, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/pseuds/Sunnyqueen
Summary: After Steve is out of the tank, Danny makes it his mission to make sure his partner is as ok as he can be, given the circumstances, and gives as much as Steve needs.And Steve takes as much as he can get, but never demanding more. And, in his own way, also gives back.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Let me take care of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122521
Comments: 33
Kudos: 221
Collections: McDanno26





	Swinging from the cocoon (our love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LandonRichardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/gifts).



> Because she gives me too many lovely ideas that I just need to write. And this one is most definitely one of them.

Danny watched how Lou, the kids and HPD swarmed the place but all he could do was keep his eyes on Steve’s orange form. Steve was shivering like crazy and had blood smeared on his chin, he was obviously fighting to keep his eyes open.

With a gentle tug on his hand, one of the few places he could actually touch him, he pulled him to his feet. “Let’s get you dry and changed, babe.” He said, his voice still gentle.

“What?” Steve looked at him, blue eyes still slightly unfocused and confused.

“Dry clothes. C’mon, come with me. Watch your step.”

“Okay.” His fingers tightened on his hand as if he was afraid that Danny would let go now that he had agreed to go with, and Danny wanted to shoot someone for making his SEAL feel that way.

Steve was generally touch starved, but he didn’t even want to imagine how he was feeling right now.

“Lou, can you take care of… this?” He gestured to the whole room. “I’m taking this one to get checked out and then home.”

“Go, go. We are good here.” Lou said, waving them goodbye.

“Call me if you need anything, ok?”

“Don’t worry. We are good. It’s not like any of them are going to be moving.” Lou said. “Are we coming in tomorrow?”

Danny shook his head. “Reports can wait until Monday. I’ll debrief the Governor tomorrow.”

Tani came around and gave them a quick hug, kissing them on the cheek. “The EMTs are waiting for you.” She told Danny.

“Thanks, babe. Good job today. You too, Junes.”

“Thank you, sir.” Danny rolled his eyes, deciding to not comment on the ‘sir’. One day.

“Okay, we’ll be taking our leave. C’mon babe, let’s go.”

Steve simply followed him through the maze that the ship was and to Grover’s car. He opened the door and made him sit down while he went to the Camaro to retrieve the clothes he had gotten him.

They didn’t say a word while Danny helped him out of the suit, the thick rubber clinging to Steve’s dry skin like a leech.

And god, he should have known. He should have known that Steve would be naked under the offensive garment but it hadn’t registered with him. His hands tightened around the not-clothing, seeing red. They had stripped him down to nothing while he was unconscious. They had taken his clothes and probably destroyed them because they had expected him to not survive. And if he had, their plan clearly had been to kill him anyways. The saving grace in all of this was that he didn’t seem to have any major bruises forming, the thick rubber having protected him at least a bit.

Once the thing was off and Steve was standing there, still shivering.

“D-Danno, I can do it my-myself.”

“Not the first time I’ve seen you naked. Now shut up and help me out here.” He snapped, annoyed as he took the underwear and the trackpants and knelt on the floor. “Can barely move but can get dressed himself my ass.” He muttered under his breath as he helped Steve raise his leg, then the other, and slipped the underwear on, pulling it up until Steve could reach it. 

He repeated the process with the pants and slipped his feet on the worn-out flip flops he always wore at home. Danny groaned when his knee protested at the movement and before he knew what was going on, Steve’s hand was gripping his elbow.

“You ok, Danno?” His eyes held so much worry. So much love. Danny had been afraid they were drifting apart, but it seemed both of them were ready to work to be where they were before.

“Yeah, babe. Don’t worry.” He smiled at him, reaching behind the man to snag the towel. “I need you to sit down, you giraffe.”

Steve huffed, but did as told. “You love giraffes.” Steve reminded him at the same time Danny drumped a towel on his head and started to dry his short hair. Thank god they had been able to convince him to not cut it even shorter.

“That I do. Close your eyes.” And just like a child, he did, without complaint, when Danny patted the blood on his face away. Steve raised his arms, setting his hands on Danny’s waist, fingers sliding under the vest. When Danny said nothing, he let the contact become more solid, fingers curling in, seeking Danno’s warmth. 

After a couple more minutes of Danny drying his face with gentle pats, he felt him lean in, part of his weight resting on his hands, pressing against them, as he reached over to take the hoodie. He slipped it over his head first and then he encouraged him to slip his arms in, hands going back to their previous place in Danno’s body.

  


Danny let him do what he wanted, not only because it was obvious that Steve needed, but so did he. He had been terrified that he would lose his partner tonight. He was never letting him do something this crazy again. So being able to have physical contact with him was reassuring, feeling his warmth through his clothes confirmed that the nightmare was over and now he could take his partner home with him and make sure he was alright.

“Look at me.” He whispered, already tilting his head up so he could see the bruises already forming around his throat. His fingers itched to wrap around someone else’s throat and squeeze hard “C’mon, let’s go to the EMTs and then I’ll take you home.”

“Ok, Danno.”

Danny made a strangled sound at the easy acceptance: it was always a battle to get Steve to the ambulance so it was just proof of how exhausted he was that he was just letting Danny take the lead. It was nice, though, not having to yell at him for being a stubborn idiot. He just wished this could be more often.

They carefully sat down on the step to the ambulance. Steve shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and let his body fall to the side, resting against Danny, who had sat one step above him. His thighs were so comfortable. He had never been more grateful for his partner’s clothing choice, because he doubted that jeans would feel that good under his skin. He shuddered when a warm hand pressed against the back of his neck, fingers scratching the short hairs on his nape.

“You with me, babe?” He nodded, even though he could feel himself drift. Danny always had that effect on him, of calming him down and making him feel safe. When they had gotten him back from Wo Fat, he had had trouble sleeping, which he would blame on the bruises.

But Danno had known better. He always did. So when he realised that the reason he wasn’t sleeping was nightmares, he started to come around and stay until late and then use the excuse of it being too late to spend the night on his sofa. Just knowing that Danny was around (Danny, who always went out of his way to go get him from whatever trouble he had gotten into), puttering in the kitchen or watching infomercials downstairs helped him sleep almost every night. And if he hadn’t stayed over (his back might have been hurting from too many days on the sofa, or he had Gracie over, or was seeing Melissa) he still picked up the phone on the second ring. Just hearing his gruff voice, half asleep, thick with a New Jersey accent would reassure him that it wasn’t a dream.

“Steve, EMT is coming.” Danny said, startling him back to full-ish consciousness. Danny was kneeling in front of him now. He had no idea when he had moved. “There we go. You with me, babe?” Danny's smile was so soft, so warm and caring. It was his favourite smile.

Without a conscious thought he let his head fall down, resting it on Danny’s solid shoulder, nuzzling his neck. It was so nice there, so warm. And it smelled like Danno. It was so comforting. He sighed when Danny rested a hand on the back of his neck again, pressing gently.

“Detective, Commander.” A voice said next to them. Leslie. From Queens. 

“Hey. I just need you to look him over and then I’ll take him home.” Danny replied, and it took all Steve had to not whimper when Danny moved away. He couldn’t bear the thought of being away from him right now. “Not going anywhere, babe, just letting them do their job.” Danny whispered, smiling at him. “Ok?”

“Ok.” But even as he said so, he wrapped his hand around Dann’s wrist. But didn’t pry his fingers open, he simply stood next to him, letting him have his arm to hold onto as Leslie did their job.

“Alright. It looks perfectly fine to me besides the bruising. You might get a raspier voice for a couple of days, but that should be it. If it starts hurting please go to the doctor, Commander.”

“Don’t worry, he will. Thank you, Leslie.” Danny shook hands with them.

“Everything for my two favourite cops.” They grinned.

“Oh, and can you check Junior? He had some nasty cuts on his face.”

“Will do Detective. Have a good night!”

“You too!” Danny yelled back at them, waving his free hand before moving to kneel in front of his partner. “You ready to go?” He nodded, even more gone than he had been. He had no idea what Leslie had said about his throat, but it was alright, Danny would know. “Okay then, come here.” He wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him up and steered him to the car, carefully sitting him down on the passenger side and fastened the seat belt. “I need you to let go of me babe or I can’t drive us home.”

Steve hummed and slowly released him, fingers going lax and trailing to Danny’s fingertips.

* * *

Steve had fallen asleep the second they pulled off the pier and headed home. Danny had been debating between driving them to Steve’s or to his own place. In the end, he decided to go to his place. There were multiple reasons, but the first one was that he didn’t think being near the water would do Steve any good. Sure, the SuperSEAL would have compartmentalised nearly drowning, but Danny would do whatever he could to make sure he wasn’t in more pain than necessary. The second reason was for his own peace of mind: he doubted that Steve would make up any time soon, but if they were away from the ocean he couldn’t go be one with the fishes as soon as he woke up. And lastly, he wanted Steve to be in a place that invoked only good, happy memories. He wanted Steve to be surrounded by warmth, and love and him, why kid himself.

He wanted Steve to know he was safe, and he knew he could provide that.

* * *

“Babe, we’re home, let’s put you to bed.”

Steve opened his eyes, feeling a smile tug at his lips at the sight of his Danno leaning over his, cradling his face. “W-wha’?”

“Bed, babe. Can’t let you sleep in the car.” He whispered as he helped him out.

“Oh. Ok.” Danny smiled when he swung his legs out. He seemed more awake now that he had after 50 minutes of sleep.

A few minutes later Steve was sitting on the bed while Danny finished washing his face with a wet rag, pulling the white stuff from his hairline, eyelashes and eyebrows. 

“There. All clean and pretty.” He stroked his cheek. “Let’s get you undressed and you can go back to sleep.” Danny gently removed the clothes until he was on his boxers and then sat down next to him when the man didn’t even try to get up to get under the cover, tilting Steve’s head. “You ok, Steve?”

Steve shrugged. “I… I ne… Can I have a…?” He pulled his arms open, and without another word, Danny gathered him into a hug.

“Oh babe…” He said, arms coming around to cradle his head on his shoulder, like before.

Danny let Steve do whatever he needed, not reacting to slightly cold fingers slipping under his now untucked shirt, or the small kisses on his neck, the sniffing. Steve had been deprived of any senses for six hours and he wanted to give him as much comfort as he needed. That’s what partners did for each other. It was what Steve did for him after Matty had died, holding him close and letting him cry to his heart’s content.

He didn’t know how long they sat there, holding him close, but he knew that his bent knee was screaming in pain so, regretful that he had to put an end to it, he started to push Steve away.

Except. 

Except Steve let out a long mewl, pushing his face even more against Danny’s neck, arms tightening around him, clearly not wanting to go. He had never heard Steve so distressed, not even after Korea or when Wo Fat had taken him. He continued to make pitiful noises until Danny wrapped his arms around him once more, settling down again, warm puffs of breath hitting him on the neck.

“Steve, babe, I’m not going anywhere, I promise, but I need you to lay down. My knee is killing me babe.” He said, softly, his palms pressed against Steve’s shoulder blades to reassure him that he truly was not leaving.

Steve’s eyes opened at those words, ripping himself from Danny’s embrace, eyes frantic. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry, Danny. Please don’t go.” He apologised, hands patting his bad knee. And Danny’s breath got caught on his throat: this was the first time that Steve truly sounded sorry. The one time it wasn’t his fault (not completely, at least) was the one time he decided he needed to apologise to him.

It was also obvious that Steve had no idea where he was, because where would Danny go if they were in his house?

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. Nothing a good night’s rest won’t heal.” He said, stopping his hands. “Get in bed, I’ll go lock the house.” Steve nodded, but still seemed unconvinced. “What is it, Steven?”

“You’ll come back, right? Here? With me?”

Danny swallowed. He wanted it. He wanted too much to sleep on the same bed as Steve, but he wasn’t sure it was right. Not when it was clear that Steve wasn’t all there at the moment. Because Steve had never acted like this with him. 

Never. 

He was touchy feely, the both were, but after a few minutes Steve would push away, overwhelmed. He had never been the one to prolong the contact as he did today, he had never allowed himself to fall asleep on a scene, no matter how tired he had been, he had never done that. He certainly had never _mewled_ when Danny broke contact, had never been so desperate for it.

He had never given Danny full authority if he was there, he always put up a fight with everything but tonight, he had just let Danny decide what to do, how to do it and when to do it. He didn’t even bat an eye when Danny gave everyone the weekend. Or when he said he would debrief the Governor himself.

In a way it was… nice. Knowing that his partner trusted him to take care of him even in his most vulnerable state. Looking back, if you had had told him 9 years ago that the arrogant SEAL that had kidnapped him into the task force would be basically crying to be held, he would have laughed at your face.

“Are you… sure?” He finally questioned, tilting his head.

“Yeah. Danno’s safe.” Steve replied, a small grin appearing on his face.

Danny chuckled. “You are so gone tonight, babe. C’mon, get inside and I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Steve did as told, humming in pleasure when his head touched the pillow: it smelled like Danno. Danno was ohana. Danno was home. 

He loved Danno. More than anything. And he wanted Danno to let him love him. He would try so hard to be perfect for him. For the kids. But Danno didn’t want him. Danno didn’t want a man. Danno was straight, through and through. He wondered if he had been a girl, if Danno would have wanted and loved him, then. So he would love Danno from afar, he would continue to be straight in his teams eyes. He didn’t think they would care, but he didn’t want to try and be disappointed when they pushed him aside. They were all too important.

Especially Danno.

He looked up when the door creaked open again. “Are you sure you want me here, Steve?” Danny's voice carried over softly, as he stood on the doorway.

“Yes, ‘course.” He smiled at him and felt relief crash over him when Danny started to undo his shirt, draping it over the back of a chair, pants and socks following suit.

And as soon as Danny had settled on his back, Steve rolled over and into his space, moving until his face was almost smushed against his arm. Danny’s brain froze at that action. It was one thing to sleep on the same bed, it was a very different thing to cuddle on the same bed, ready to sleep.

“‘Is ok?” Steve mumbled, feeling the tension in Danny’s shoulder.

“Ye-yes. But…” The blond swallowed before he raised his arm and Steve blinked a couple of times before he understood what Danno was saying and moved until his head was resting on his chest, one arm wrapping around his middle section. “Good night babe.”

“Good night, Danno.”

* * *

Danny woke up about 4 hours and a half later, insomnia kicking in, so instead of trying to sleep again, already knowing it would be futile effort he simply looked at the man next to him. He was beautiful. Inside and out. And he had seen the look would get sometimes when he looked at him, like he wanted to press him against the nearest flat surface and fuck him. But, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just have meaningless sex with someone he was in love with. He loved him, but he was not going to put his heart on the line like that. Last time he did he ended up divorced and almost out of his baby girl’s life. And besides, why would Steve even want to be with him? He could have whoever he wanted on the whole planet, why would he settle down with his grumpy, injured, father-of-two partner?

With a sigh, he lifted Steve’s arm and slipped out of bed. It was just 6.37am, so coffee was first thing on the list. Along with yesterday’s malasadas. And once the caffeine had kicked in, he went to check what was in his fridge for lunch. Well, there wasn’t much since he usually did his grocery runs on Saturday. 

He looked at the hallway leading to the bedrooms and nodded to himself: Guinness Stew it was. He might not be able to love Steve he liked wanted to, but no one said he couldn’t care for him and give him everything that made him happy.

He slipped inside the room and gathered fresh clothes and then, with one knee on the bed, gently shook Steve.

“Babe. Babe.” Steve mumbled something, but didn’t rouse. “Steven!” He said a little louder.

That did it, blue hazel eyes peeling open and half glaring at him. “Danno? We got… case?” He questioned, trying to sit up.

“No. Lie down, sleep some more. I’m going out to get us food. Supermarket. Don’t run anywhere, ok babe?” He said, running his fingers through the short hair.

“Ok. Careful.”

“Always.” He patted him on the arm and rose to his feet, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“Hey, Mack, you’ve got any Guinness?” Danny asked on his phone, because if he didn’t have any he had to change the dish.

“Not the regular, but I have a one with a hint of chocolate.”

Chocolate, huh? Yeah, that would work just fine with lamb. “Yeah, that’ll be great. Set three aside for me, please? I’m coming to pick them up in twenty.”

“You got it. Anything else?”

“I’m running low on the scotch, throw one in too.”

“Perfect. I’ll be waiting then.”

“Thanks Mack.”

Mack and him met at the bar of Rumfire a couple years ago while Danny was waiting on the drinks for the team and well, Steve was on a date with Lynn and he was bummed about that, so Mack had invited him to a drink, on the house. And one thing led to another and Danny left Rumfire with Mack’s number on his breast pocket and two drinks for free. 

They both were aware it was just some fun: Mack was still hurting over his ex and Danny was hurting over not being able to have the man he loved. So it worked out perfectly for both of them. Then Mack met Kai and they broke it off, but remained close friends. Danny went to him when he was hurting over Steve, Mack went to him when he needed someone to rant about Kai. And he had also become Danny’s go-to guy when he needed imported drinks.

* * *

When he got back to his house he saw that Steve was still sleeping or at least, still in bed, because he was nowhere in the common areas. He left everything he had gotten and went to check on him and yeah, there he was, sprawled out on his bed, one feet sticking out and he had moved until his head was resting on his pillow. It meant nothing, but his heart still twitched at the sight, of what it could have meant if Steve had loved him like that.

He tugged on the covers to make sure he was covered from head to toe and let him rest. He wondered when was the last time that Steve had slept that much without being knocked out with medication.

So he left him there and set to work on the stew, a swing _and_ electro swing list Gracie had put together a few months ago for them to enjoy and sing to when they both were feeling silly in the background, he liked to have noise around him, but music was his absolute favourite when he was cooking or cleaning.

It was a set-it-and-forget-it kind of dish, one you had the meat browned off and the onions soft and jammy and delicious. And he was aware that this wasn’t the traditional way to do it, but if Steve was going to put pineapple on his pizza, he could do with jammy onions.

* * *

When Steve came to, the first thing he thought was that he was safe. Once he was more awake he realised he had no idea what time it was and that… he didn’t care. Not one bit. How long had he longed to have this? A lazy Saturday with Danny, staying in the house and just… do nothing? It had seemed an inconceivable idea with someone else. With them staying inside the house meant having sex. He didn’t even want sex from Danny (ok, no. That was a big fat lie, he did, he wanted to sink into that gorgeous ass until he (finally) managed to make Danny speechless), but it wasn’t all that he wanted, he wanted the quiet cuddling, the I-wash-you-dry, the is-this-mine-or-yours, he wanted to help the kids with their homework and take care of them if Danny got held up in court.

But he couldn’t have it, and because he had been acting like an even bigger asshole than he was. He had been told the truth, he hadn’t been sarcastic, but he could also admit that his tone of voice probably had been too harsh, too cold. 

And Danno didn’t deserve that. 

Danno, who had taken care of him with the utmost gentleness and with a patience he didn’t know the man had in him. 

Danno, who had held him in spite of his knee.

Danno, who had let him sleep on his bed, probably having intended to sleep on the sofa or one of the kid’s rooms.

Danno deserved so much better than what he had been giving lately. He deserved that _he_ do better for him. And he was going to. He was going to make sure Danny knew how much he meant to him, how powerful his presence in his life was, like a lighthouse guiding him, making sure he didn’t sink in his past.

With a stretch, he rolled out of bed, and it was then that he saw the towels on the table, next to it clothes that presumed were what he had been wearing yesterday along with a pair of clean underwear that he probably had left behind one day or another. He didn’t remember getting changed, but he had no doubt who helped him out of that awful rubbed suit and into fresh clothes.

So he took everything into the bathroom with him and took a steaming hot shower, his skin getting red and flushed, but it felt so good. He even allowed it to be five minutes long. Danny better be proud of him.

He was about to put his hoodie on when he had the sudden urge to be surrounded by Danny, so he left his hoodie on the bed and went to Danno’s hoodie drawer, picking an old one, from his time in NPD. It had lost all its fleece and had pills everywhere, but it was still warm and more importantly, smelled like Danny. It was also the one hoodie that fit him, so he wondered how a 22 years old Danny looked in it.

Cute beyond belief, that was for sure.

He made his way downstairs, following the delicious smell of something cooking and the music that softly carried over and filled the whole house.

Danny was on the sofa, his head swaying with the music, so he made his way to him, dropping on the sofa and after a few seconds of thinking, he let his head rest on his shoulder.

“Hi.” He mumbled and yeah, his voice was definitely raspier than usual.

“Hey babe. You ok?” He hadn’t been expecting all the touchiness once Steve woke up. And suddenly the idea that maybe Steve had been drugged invaded his mind. “Are you feeling ill? Is it your throat?” 

“No, I’m fine. I just… Is it not alright? I can g...” He questioned, already pulling away.

“No! No babe, come here, it’s fine.” Danny replied, tugging him back. “But you have to admit, this is weird for you. Not a bad weird, just… weird.” 

Steve hummed noncommittally, and stayed where he was, thanking the stars and whoever was above them that he had been given such an amazing partner.

“Hey, Danno?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for everything. You are the best.” He said, grabbing his wrist. “You didn’t have to do any of those things.” He said.

Danny rolled his eyes at him: one day his partner would understand what it truly meant to be taken care of. “Even if I didn't have to, I still would have.” He told him. “Are you up to anything? Or would you rather stay inside?”

“Stay inside.” _Stay with you_.

“Alright. Clothes thief.” He teased, pulling on the strings.

“Sorry. It smells like you. Is it creepy?”

Danny snorted at that. “Steven, out of all the shit you’ve pulled over the years, wanting to wear something of mine is the least creepy thing.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” He exclaimed, glaring at his partner and Danny was so happy to see that their usual stubbornness was in them, even if tampered by the amount of affection held in them.

“Yes, yes you are. Now, either grab a book and read with me or stay silent.”

Steve groaned, but made it a show to settle more firmly against him, closing his eyes and letting all the Danny-ness around him to drape itself over him like a cape. There would never be anything more comforting than this, he knew.

Sometime later Danny closed the book with a little too much finality to be considered standard for someone who wasn't finished.

"It was a very stupid plan."

"It worked."

"You could have died."

"I'm fine, Danny. You were there."

"I almost wasn't!" He brusquely stood up, Steve almost toppling over and smashing his face on the sofa. "Dammit Steve!"

"Danno?" He couldn't even remember the last time his partner had been this mad at him.

"Two seconds! If I had been two seconds late, if I had missed, it would have been your corpse that I had to get out of the pool and not you."

Steve stood up, hands going straight to Danny's shoulders and squeezing. "But you weren't Danny. And you didn't miss, either. You are a great shot under stress, you'd never fail."

"Don't lie to me to appease me, Steven." Danny growled, swatting at his arms.

"Lie? You think I'm lying? Jesus Danny. I'm not lying, ask anyone.” He said, squeezing his shoulders with more intent. “I need to say something, listen to me, please?”

Danny looked at him, seeing the honest and open demeanor of his partner. “Fine.”

“Thanks, Danno. I just… I want to apologise.”

That caught the blond off guard. Since when did Steve apologise in a way that needed an announcement? Sure, he’d apologise if he had bumped into him or opened the door with him behind it, almost smashing his face in, but he never apologised for the big stuff. Not with words, really. He’d usually get Danny his favourite treats instead. Which Danny knew what meant and graciously took them, smiling at Steve to let him know he was forgiven.

“What for?”

There were a lot of things, Steve knew that much, but right now, he needed to apologise for his words yesterday. Or at least, explain. Hopefully, if everything went alright now, he’d have an opportunity to apologise for everything later.

“Yesterday, you were worried about me, and I joked about it. And I upset you. I let you believe I was being sarcastic. I was not. I really wasn’t, Danno. What I meant… What I meant is that you are too important for me to forget about you. I could forget who _I_ am but I am certain I would still remember you.” He gathered him close, resting his forehead on his shoulder again, sighing when Danny held him close. “And even then, you took care of me. You helped me change my clothes, stayed with me with the EMT, drove me home. You cleaned me. _Helped me sleep_. I’m sorry Danno. I’m really sorry.”

And Danny was speechless. Because not only had Steve never apologised, it was a very rare occasion that he would say that many words together. And the truth of the matter was that while the words had stung at the moment, so harsh and detached, he hadn’t really been mad about it. He had been a lot more angry at Steve always doing stupidly dangerous things.

“And you are a great shot. Anyone will tell you that.” Steve added, lips brushing against his neck. “Thank you for tonight.”

“What about tonight? Didn’t really do anything, babe.”

Steve growled, squeezing him. “Right. You didn’t. Would you have stayed on the bed if I hadn’t asked?” He pulled away so he could look at him. “You don’t have to answer, I already know. I love you.” He said.

Danny smiled at him. “I love you too, babe.” Danny squeezed his hands. “Thank you. For explaining.” Steve simply smiled back at him.

“Can we…” He looked at the sofa.

And Danny fell in love even more with him because there he had all six foot and a half of SEAL dressed in his hoodie because it smelled like him and looking like this 8 year old son when he wanted to sleep with Danno because of a nightmare.

“Of course, babe. Let me go check on lunch and I’ll be right back.” Steve’s smile widened and he sat down, looking eager.

* * *

A few minutes later found them with the music a little bit louder and with Steve holding Danny as close as he could, while Danny ran his hands through the expanse of his back, one over the hoodie, one under it, knowing Steve needed the skin-on-skin contact.

“Feel good, babe?”

“Mh-hm.” He nuzzled his shoulder. He didn’t really _need_ it now, not like did last night, but he wanted it. And if Danny was willing to give it… He would never take more than what was offered, but he would take that much. Not that it seemed to be much of a hardship for Danno to hold and be held. “Wha’s for lunch?” He questioned.

“Guinness stew.” Danny replied, reaching up to scratch his head. “It’s your favourite, right?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Danno.” He pressed a kiss on his shoulder and. And it was far more intimate than he had intended it to be, but Danny hummed and said nothing.

“You are welcome.” He rubbed circles on his back, trailing the spine. “Hey, when’s the last time you had over eight hours of sleep? Without medication?” And Steve went taught under him, shoulders tensing up and his hold on him tightening considering. “Steve?”

Without a word, Steve moved and pulled and pushed until Danny was resting on his back, Steve half-looming over him, his eyes troubled, watching him in a way that made Danny’s stomach clench in want and worry. And then Steve moved his hand until he had it pressed flat on Danny’s chest.

Right over his scar.

Oh.

“The first time I managed to sleep after that was when you were home and I stayed over and I knew you were safe.” He said. “I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you. Not again.” He whispered.

"Oh, babe." Danny gasped before he hugged him close, this time ducking his head to press it against Steve's shoulder. "The only reason I let the kids stay that day was because you were here." He confessed.

And Steve made a pained noise, squeezing him.

"I'll always protect the kids, Danny." He vowed.

"I know. Thank you." He pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled away, feeling that if he stayed there, against Steve's warmth in such an intimate manner, he'd say things that would break everything.

And he was self aware enough to know that Steve's strangely soft and placid behaviour was giving him false hope. And he honestly didn't want to deal with the sharp sting that would come later tonight, when he laid alone on his bed, as reality settled around him once more.

"I need to check on the food, I don't want it burnt." He told him as he rose to his feet, grinning. "It should be ready to go in a few more minutes, are you ok to set the table?"

Steve huffed good natured and rolled his eyes as he sat up, long legs kicking off the sofa and before Danny could pull away, Steve hugged him around his stomach, Chin digging into his abs.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me." He said before he let go.

"Of course babe. Nothing you wouldn't do." He replied. "Although I'm probably better." He teased.

"Oh, so Lou is bringing you coco puffs when you are injured from now on? Don't worry, I'll tell him." Steve shot back.

"Much appreciated!"

* * *

They ate lunch outside on the lanai. It had taken two long years, but Steve had finally convinced his partner to get a place with a space for Charlie to plant his vegetables and flowers. The kid sure had a green thumb. Unlike his father and sister, who just forgot to water the plants. 

It was still coming to Hawaii, but he had ordered Danny a large, sturdy bed instead of the thin mattress that hurt his back, saying he was fine with it, that this way he could spend more money on the kids, as if that was the only reason why his kids loved him to the moon and back.

“That was delicious, Danno.” He said, barely refraining himself of licking the dish clean. “Did you uh, did you have plans for the afternoon?”

“Hm?” Danny stretched, his legs slotting between Steve’s. “Not really babe, have you changed your mind? Do you wanna do something?”

Steve shook his head. “No. I just didn’t want to be on your way if you had things to do.”

“Well, I don’t have anything to do except the dishes and make sure you rest.” He said, chuckling to himself.

“That’s all I’ve been doing all day!” He complained, already getting up.

Danno pushed him back down. “And that’s all you’ll do if you plan on staying here, buddy. When’s the last time you rested, huh? When you were a baby and didn’t even know how to crawl?” 

“Danny…”

“Nope. You wanna stay here with me, you are gonna be resting. So stay here and be a good pup and sunbathe for a while.”

“A pup? Really, Danno?” Steve deadpanned, but his eyes told a different story, that he was amused by his partner.

“Yup. You are a baby SEAL today. Just look at how much you wanted to cuddle.” Danny leaned over and smacked a loud kiss on his forehead, snickering to himself. “Rest.”

“Yes mom.” Danny flicked his ear in response as he went back inside.

* * *

Steve smiled when the music’s volume increased, probably to make sure they both could listen to it from opposite sides of the house. He wondered when did the sudden love for swing came from, and it annoyed him a bit that it was something he hadn’t known until now, but another side of him smiled when he realised that this was Danny letting him into something very private, something he was sure only his kids new about, because as much as he loved him, that man could not create a list like that without their help.

But then again, he couldn’t judge, because he had never told his partner he could dance swing. His grandma had been a great swing dancer and dancing had been the one thing that had kept her afloat after his grandfather died. And she had taught him and Mary until she passed out. 

And perhaps, a couple years ago, he started going to a swing dance club when he had a free night and Danno had the kids.

He wondered if Danny could dance, too.

Well, only one way to find out.

He jumped to his feet and, silently, went inside. Surprised to notice a sweet smell wafting in the air, how long had he been outside, thinking of his lovely partner?

He shook his head and started to push the furniture out of the way until he had made a big space in the middle of the living room. It was a bit dusty, so he sneaked into the garage to get the broom and the dustpan, making quick work out of it: he didn’t want Danny to finish making whatever it was he was making and find out what he was doing.

After making sure Danno was not holding anything hot or sharp, he sneaked in and wrapped his arms around him.

“Steve! What the hell, you animal? Do you want me to die from a heart attack instead of a bullet?”

Steve snickered at the short rant. It was one of the things he liked about Danny, even if he gave him shit about it. 

“How long until it’s done?”

“About now. Why?”

“Surprise. I’ll wait.”

“You are being weird. And you should be resting.”

Steve huffed. “I’m _fine_ , Danny. Thanks to you.” He pressed a kiss on his shoulder.

Danny sighed, giving Steve the win. But how was he supposed to fight him when he looked and acted that cute? He was only just a man, and a weak one when it came to one Steven Jack McGarrett.

A couple minutes later the oven alarm went off and Danny shook him off so he could take out the cookies and set them on a cooling rack. Steve knew he’d burn his mouth, but he was seriously tempted to take one.

“No, they are for later. Now, what is this surprise you’ve got for me, hm? What have you been up to?” He looked up to his partner, eyebrow arched.

And whatever it was, it made Steve squirm and fidget, which was a view so rare he couldn’t help but take pleasure in it. He also wondered what had his partner done that made him act like this. Last time he did was when he accidentally spilled some coffee on the Camaro.

“Can I…” He finally spoke, feeling the nervousness eat him inside out. “Can I have this dance?”

Steve watched how Danny’s grew in size, they were that open as he took the words in, mouth moving like a fish’s. Okay, so not rejection or mockery up first, just absolute and utter disbelief. He chose to think that was better.

“You… you dance? Swing?”

Steve nodded. “And I guess so do you?” Danny nodded, still half in trance at the new information. Steve danced? Swing? The same Steve McGarrett who seemed to be all hard edges and clinically precise movements… danced? Swing? “You never told me, Danno.”

That brought him back to reality. “Yeah well, neither did you, babe.”

Fair enough, Steve thought as he tugged on his hand. “So? Dance with me?”

It was then that Danny took in the changes in his living room, the big space that he and Grace made when they wanted to dance.

“Yeah babe. I’ll dance with you.”

Steve’s smile was the biggest he had ever seen. He looked lovely. And almost ten years younger. And more importantly, he looked _happy._

* * *

Steve took his hand and then immediately fell into a rhythm. It was a messy and uncoordinated rhythm at first, that was true, but a few steps in and they were almost as in sync as they were in the field, or anywhere else. Chicken walks, swinging Charleston, coasters step, Lindy Hop swingout… They knew what to do and the best thing, they were able to let go. Steve always worried about his strength when he danced with people at the club, Danny worried about hurting his daughter, or Charlie running by while doing a swing out and hurting him, but now, with each other… They both knew how much strength the other had, they both knew where to step, where to put their hands, and Steve didn’t have to worry about putting his hands somewhere inappropriate.

They were having fun. Probably the most fun they ever had together.

Steve looked down at him and his heart gave a treacherous twist at the sight of Danny laughing, his eyes almost closed, chicken feet showing, his hair flowing out of place with all the movement, his T-shirt straining against his shoulders with every move.

As the song died, they came to a finish, Danny falling in his arms, still laughing, carefree. Like he hadn’t seen some of the worst things the world had to offer, like he hadn’t been worried to death for his partner. He wondered if New Jersey Danny was like this. And by god, he wanted to know it. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted… him

He wanted him. By his side. Always. At work, at home. He wanted to fall into bed with him, exhausted after a hard day at work, he wanted to kiss him when he was making coffee and Danno came in, still more asleep than awake with his hair a complete mess, he wanted… He wanted so many things, and he could have none of it.

And yet, he still yearned for it, even with the knowledge that it would never happen, he still yearned and longed for it.

* * *

Danny’s laughter died after a few more minutes, his arms coming up to hug Steve close, his head pressed against his strong chest, and he hummed in contentment when Steve returned the embrace.

And then.

And then he heard it.

Heard _them._

Those three little words.

Filled with so much sadness, so much pain and so, _so_ _much_ longing.

 _“I love you.”_ Steve whispered, almost like he wasn’t saying to Danny, but rather it had escaped him.

“What?” Danny pushed away from him, but still balled the hoodie in his hands to prevent him from running. Form hiding, because if this was what he thought it was, and he was almost sure that it was…

But Steve was already retreating in his mind, pushing his feelings down like he was ashamed of them. Or scared. Yeah, scared. And he was not going to allow that, not now that perhaps they could… If he was right and they could have this, he was not letting this chance go, not when he knew that it was possible that it would come up again.

And he still had doubts that Steve loved him like that, that it wasn’t more than sex, but the way he had said it, like he knew he was going to be rejected, it held a much deeper love than he ever thoguht his partner would feel for him.

“Danny, I’m sorry, it’s nothing, I won’t let it affe…” Steve said in a breath, fast. God, this idiot. He thought he had to apologise for his feelings. How many more times would Danny had to tell him to not do that? Not with him, at least.

“Shut up.” He cut him off, one hand slicing through the air. “Not one more word. And now listen to me. You said you love me. How? How do you love me? Like a brother? Like your _work_ partner? Like you best friend?”

And Steve, wonderful, smart Steve understood where this was going, the lightness coming back to his eyes, his arms going around him.

“Yes. To all of those.” He nodded, and there was still a bit of weariness in his voice, but Danny hoped he could wash it away, one day. “But so much more Danny. You mean everything to me, you are my world. I want to be with you until we are old and gray, I want to live with you, I want to see the kids grow up and get married and have kids.” He said, one hand travelling to cradle his face. “I want to be yours.

Danny sighed, resting his head on his chest again, right over the scar he shared.

“I love you too, Steve. So much. Just like that. I want to love you like you deserve, I want to show you what someone really loving you means. I want to wake up next to you and go to bed with you, I want lazy Sundays in bed, I want you to help Charlie with science projects.”

And Steve could feel the wetness in his eyes before his instincts took over and he leaned over to kiss Danny on the lips, like he had wanted to for the last five or six years. And he still couldn’t believe it: Danno wanted him, loved him. Out of everyone in his life, Danny had chosen to love him.

Danno let him lead, much like he had done with the dancing, but Steve knew this was just a temporary thing, that as soon as Danny was truly comfortable and understood that Steve was staying for the next 30, 40 (dare he say, 50?) years, that he would up a fight and make Steve surrender to him.

And he would.

Occasionally.

“Don’t make me go home tonight, please.” He whispered when they split, but the thought of having to leave for the night was an unbearable one.

“Not a chance, babe.” Danny said right back, voice slightly hoarse, lips red and shiny. “You are coming to bed with me. And tomorrow, while we have breakfast, we can talk more about it, ok? Don’t roll your eyes at me.” He said, not needing to look up.

“Yes, dear.”

“Oh, you are going to be a pain in my ass.” He moaned.

And Steve couldn’t let the opportunity go. “Hopefully.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a fix-it (is this a fix-it?) for s9e01, because I never liked Steve's attitude in the end, so I made him apologise for being as asshole.
> 
> Edit: For soms reason it didn't post the summary amd I didn't realise until now.


End file.
